Como vai você?
by Anna Christie
Summary: No baile de formatura o amor deles se consumou na decisão fatal; mas para além do puro sangue e do dinheiro há rivalidades que não podem ser esquecidas, tais quais um dia separam Romeu e Julieta. DG Completo.


Hello!

Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rolling, e a música (Como vai você?) é da Daniela Mercury. E o texto é meu (alguma coisa tinha que ser).

Legenda para os desavisados: tudo o que se encontra em itálico refere-se ao passado.

****

Como vai você?

A mulher caminhava pelo salão lotado, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto daquela forma antes, eram muitas pessoas e muitas lembranças de um tempo que certamente não voltaria atrás. Usava um vestido vinho de alças com pequenos detalhes em dourado, homenagem a sua querida casa, os cabelos ruivos vinham amarrados num coque, mechas soltas emolduravam o rosto.

"O que acha de dançarmos, Srta.?"

Virou-se para ver quem lhe abordava e sorriu surpresa.

"Neville!"

"Me concede essa dança?" ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e de braços dados caminharam até a pista. Conversaram muito enquanto dançavam.

Ao cessar da música despediram-se e voltou a caminhar até que algo a deteve. Observou com calma enquanto sentiu o coração acelerar uma batida, ele estava de costas, vestia um terno preto, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurava uma taça de champanhe , ela não precisava verificar o ridículo crachá, que todos estavam usando para se identificarem, para saber que era ele.

Pensou em sair dali mas não agira tão rápido e ele a viu. A primeira reação foi de tentar ignorá-la, mas seus pés não o obedeceram.

Fitaram-se e o mundo parou.

**Como vai você?  
Eu preciso saber da sua vida**

"Weasley." cumprimentou.

"Como vai Malfoy?"

Nenhum deles ousava quebrar o contato visual.

"Não esperava encontrá-la."

"Vim acompanhar meu noivo."

"Noivo?" tentou parecer surpreso com a informação.

"Sim, Harry Potter, meu noivo." fez questão de dizer o nome

"Então você finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Como se sente?" perguntou com um tom irônico.

"Não poderia estar mais feliz." respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Não havia qualquer sentimento nas vozes ou nas expressões era como se fitassem o nada.

"Gi, você está aqui." exclamou enquanto abraçava a mulher pela cintura.

"Harry!" encarou o homem surpresa desviando os olhos de Malfoy.

"Procurei você por todos os lugares, onde esteve?"

"Por aí." deu de ombros "Harry, você se lembra do..." Fingiu ler o crachá para se recordar do nome "...do Malfoy?" sorriu e apontou para o homem a sua frente.

Certamente Harry Potter se lembrava de Draco Malfoy pois foi só tomar ciência de sua presença que sua expressão mudou.

"Como vai Malfoy?" perguntou num tom rude.

Como o esperado não houve resposta.

"Venha, meu amor, Rony e Mione nos esperam." e virando para o homem a frente " Se nos der licença... " Harry conduziu a mulher para longe, que a cada passo olhava para trás para certificar-se da presença do inimigo.

Já na mesa cercada por amigos Gina não conseguia livrar-se da visão daqueles olhos acinzentados que a fitaram tão intensamente, perturbando-a.

"Harry, meu bem, acho que vou me retirar agora."

"Mas a festa nem começou e há tanta gente para revermos."

"Você fica, afinal essa festa de reencontro de 10 anos é sua, além disso as festividades durarão todo o final de semana, terei muito tempo para falar com todos." sorriu docemente.

"Está bem, então. Lembra-se do caminho?"

"Claro!" trocaram um selinho e a mulher foi embora.

Assim que passou pela porta respirou aliviada, iria para bem longe dali esconderia-se na torre e ficaria lá até o final de semana acabar.

Pena que não foi assim.

Estava no corredor do segundo andar quando ao passar por uma porta foi puxada para dentro. O primeiro impulso foi gritar, mas taparam-lhe a boca.

"Calma, Weasley. Não vou machucá-la."

"Malfoy, o que faz aqui?" questionou, embora não estivesse surpresa.

"Queria te ver."

"Já viu, agora se me der licença vou embora."

"Não, não vai. Admita que está aqui para me ver." parou na frente dela, bloqueando o caminho.

"Já disse, o único motivo de estar aqui é Harry, meu noivo."

"Nós dois sabemos que não. Você ainda é tão transparente quanto a dez anos. Essa é sua melhor característica."

Gina ficou sem resposta, e num flash de um passado distante se viu quase na mesma situação _"Adoro sua sinceridade." dizia enquanto a abraça ternamente. _Estavam na sala secreta onde nas noites de inverno namoravam escondido.

A mulher meneou a cabeça para apagar a lembrança. E seguiu até a porta. O homem foi atrás e a segurou pelo braço impedindo que saísse.

"Não sairá daqui até conversarmos." fitava-a nos olhos.

"Já falamos demais."

"Não o que precisava ser dito."

"Pode me soltar por favor." pediu enquanto o enfrentava com o olhar.

"Estive por perto todos esses anos, segui cada passo seu. Estive presente em cada sorriso e cada lágrima que derramou."

"Mas não esteve lá comigo." comentou ressentida.

**Peço alguém pra me contar sobre o seu dia  
Anoiteceu e eu preciso só saber**

"Além disso, você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso."

"Não estou mentindo." falou enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Olha, depois de sofrer muito superei o que você fez. Não volte a me atormentar agora." ordenou.

"Eu nunca te deixei de verdade." sorriu enigmático.

"Você está patético. Não é o Malfoy que conheci." desvencilhou-se do homem que a segurava e voltou ao corredor. Assim que percebeu que ele não a seguia encostou na parede e suavemente deixou-se escorregar até atingir o chão.

"O que acha de fugirmos?"

"Enlouqueceu?"

"Virgínia, presta atenção, meu pai nunca permitirá que sejamos felizes e acredito que seus irmãos também não. Vamos embora, vamos começar nossa vida em outro lugar."

Fora um erro confiar nele e um erro maior ainda voltar a Hogwarts para vê-lo. Agora, teria que arcar com as conseqüências desse ato.

"Pensando em mim?"

Virou-se para ver quem a perturbava. "Não seja prepotente, você não tem esse poder sobre mim."

Levantou-se e preparou-se para ir embora. Na realidade estava já a alguns passos de distancia quando ele voltou a falar-lhe.

"Não quer nem saber porque não apareci?"

Ela parou mas não se voltou. "Não preciso, eu sei. Covardia é algo terrível."

"Não foi covardia, Weasley." bradou feroz.

"Não me importa mais."

"Me dá uma chance de explicar e prometo sair da sua vida."

A mulher considerou por um momento então voltou-se para ele e fitando aqueles olhos cinzas; estava determinada a indeferir-lhe o pedido, mas quando abriu a boca elas proferiram algo realmente diferente.

"Está bem, na sala secreta em uma hora." intimou.

"Não pode ser agora?"

"Sala secreta, uma hora. Pegar ou largar."

"Eu aceito."

"Vê se aparece dessa vez." deu-lhe as costas novamente e caminhou lentamente em direção a torre da Grifinória, imersa em lembranças.

"Você concorda?" perguntou surpreso.

"Concordo. Tenho certeza do que sinto por você." respondeu se aninhando no peito dele.

Estavam deitados sob o luar perto do lago, em uma noite de primavera, a lua prata iluminava o céu ofuscando o brilho das estrelas, havia uma brisa fresca no ar e os jardins estavam vazios.

"Tem certeza de que é o único jeito de sermos felizes?" perguntou enquanto fitava o céu.

Ele consentira com a cabeça e a abraçara fortemente.

Fugiriam no dia seguinte ao baile de formatura dele, que seria dali a alguns meses.

Gina chegou na torre e foi logo tomar um banho, não pretendia ir àquele encontro queria que ele sentisse exatamente o que sentira.

Após o banho sentiu fome e procurou na mala alguma porcaria para comer, sempre tinha uma barra de chocolate ou um pacote de biscoito recheado por perto. Sentou em frente a lareira para comer enquanto observava o fogo crepitar.

O baile fora o evento do ano. Era uma noite quente de verão e se realizara nos jardins do castelo, embora estivessem separados devido a presença das famílias, Draco e Gina trocaram olhares a noite toda e na primeira oportunidade se encontraram.

"Você está linda, meu amor." beijou apaixonadamente a namorada.

"Você também."

"Está tudo certo?"

"Minhas coisas estão arrumadas, antes do amanhecer nos encontramos na estação, plataforma 7, partiremos no trem das oito horas."

"Exatamente, estarei te esperando. Por favor, não se atrase." beijou novamente a garota e partiu.

Exatamente as seis da manhã Gina deixara o castelo e fora até a estação de trem de Hogsmeade, encontrar com seu amado. Contudo ele não estava lá, concluiu que era cedo demais, afinal nem dormira para não perder a hora.

Meia hora se passou e nada de Draco aparecer, começou a ficar preocupada. Uma hora depois o sol já apontava no horizonte e nem sinal de seu namorado. Por volta da oito e meia, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor imensa no coração concluiu que ele não viria.

Entrou no trem e foi para casa, nunca mais o vira desde então.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala, estava lá desde que a deixara subir à torre, não queria perde-la dessa vez. Verificou o relógio e constatou meia hora de atraso, pensou em ir até ela mas conteve-se, esperou por mais trinta minutos e não agüentou mais, dirigiu-se à porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta abrindo-a juntamente com Gina que chegava.

"Pensei que não viesse."

"Não vinha, mas concluí que deixar você esperando não seria o suficiente para que sentisse exatamente o que senti há dez anos."

"Eu sinto muito." falou depois de algum tempo.

"Não sinta, me deixar foi a melhor coisa que fez. Afinal, isso me aproximou de Harry e agora vamos nos casar."

Draco mal conseguiu esconder a raiva ao ouvi-la dizer que se casaria com Potter.

"Está feliz?"

**Como vai você?  
Que já modificou a minha vida**

"Muito."

"Repita isso olhando em meus olhos."

A mulher se aproximou do homem ficando a alguns centímetros de distancia, era possível sentirem a respiração um do outro, então fitou-lhe.

"Estou muito feliz, Malfoy." mal terminou de proferir tal sentença sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento. Desviou o olhar para que ele não percebesse.

"Você mente mal." pegou-lhe a face com ambas as mãos para obriga-la a encará-lo.

Os corações batiam descompassados, a respiração suspensa, ainda se encaravam quando ele dirigiu lentamente seu rosto em direção a ela, que fechou os olhos, as bocas estavam quase se tocando quando recobrou a consciência e virou o rosto fazendo com que o beijo fosse na bochecha.

"Não posso fazer isso."

"Não pode ou não quer?"

"Ambos. Você me abandona, modifica minha vida de tal forma que nunca mais eu tive paz. E então quando eu supero tudo isso e volto a ser feliz, você reaparece e age como se estivesse tudo bem." parou por um momento "Não está tudo bem. Não pra mim." a voz se alterara na última frase, revelando nervosismo e uma mágoa nunca superada

**Razão de minha paz já esquecida**

"Já disse que sinto muito."

"Infelizmente isso não é suficiente." respondeu enquanto retomava o controle.

"O que quer que eu diga? Que eu sofri tanto quanto ou até mais que você?" ele aproximou-se novamente "Sabia que sofri muito, mas muito mesmo por não ter aparecido mas era a única forma de mantê-la segura."

"Não acredito em você."

"Na noite do baile, meu pai nos ouviu conversando e não ficou feliz em saber o que pretendíamos, então tomou algumas providências para nos separar. Na manhã seguinte, deixei a escola por volta das cinco e meia não queria correr o risco de ser visto, por isso saí tão cedo. Quando atravessei os portões da escola deparei-me com meu pai a espera..."

"Pai? O que faz aqui?"

"Vim buscá-lo." respondeu com naturalidade.

"Para que?"

"Evitar que desgrace sua família. O que é que você tem na cabeça? Fugir com uma Weasley, eu deveria matá-lo."

Draco apenas o ouvia.

"Não posso matá-lo, afinal mesmo sendo um idiota é meu filho. Por isso vou matá-la, aquela corja merece mesmo desaparecer da face da terra."

"Não pode fazer isso!" falou alterado.

"Dois dos meus melhores amigos e melhores comensais a aguardam no caminho. O que você prefere, uma morte rápida ou algo mais doloroso?" o homem riu ao ver a expressão no rosto do filho "Sabia que preferiria algo mais doloroso, por isso preparei o porão lá em casa, você assistirá a sessão."

Pela primeira vez na vida, Draco não abaixou a cabeça, reagiu dando um soco na cara do pai, o que prontamente foi respondido com uma pequena maldição.

"Crucius!" bradou apontando a varinha para o garoto.

Lucius Malfoy riu diante do filho que se contorcia de dor.

"É suficiente ou quer mais?" e sem esperar resposta "Crucius!"

E uma vez mais o garoto contraiu-se de dor. Lucius repetiu o exercício por cerca de cinco minutos.

"Acho que é suficiente por hora."

O menino levantou-se com dificuldades, havia sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e ele segurava o abdômen que doía.

"Vou lhe dar uma escolha, desgraçado. Vem comigo ou a Weasley morrerá."

"Não irei com você."

"A opção é sua. Farei questão de assassiná-la na sua frente."

"Não!" gritou.

"Dois segundos para decidir, meu filho."

A cabeça do garoto entrara num turbilhão ao imaginar os horrores que aconteceria a sua querida Gina, não podia submetê-la a isso.

"Um."

Por outro lado não podia abandoná-la, ela tornara-se a razão de sua existência.

"Tempo esgotado."

**Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você**

Sem saber o que pensar ou o que dizer o jovem Malfoy abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo que para o velho comensal soara com um 'irei com você'.

"Agora entre na carruagem e vamos." ordenou.

"Foi isso que aconteceu. Quando partíamos vi você atravessando os jardins e indo em nossa direção, foi a última vez que a vi. Eu queria ter ficado e partido com você , mas só de pensar que alguém pudesse machucá-la..."

A mulher estava atônita e seus olhos marejados.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não imagina o quanto sofri não podendo me aproximar de você."

"Onde está seu pai, agora?"

"Morto. É por isso que estou aqui, esperei dez anos para poder explicar o que aconteceu."

"Eu sinto muito, mas não sei se posso acreditar, Draco, essa história é absurda demais, como espera que eu acredite? Você simplesmente poderia ter inventado tudo isso." comentou confusa.

"Não posso pedir para que acredite, embora seja exatamente o que aconteceu. Acreditar ou não, cabe somente a você decidir."

"Eu não sei o que pensar."

"Pense nisto aqui..." ele aproximou-se da mulher que estava sentada em uma mesa e sem nenhum aviso a beijou. Gina relutou um pouco mas acabou por corresponder ao beijo, que pouco a pouco foi se tornando mais e mais intenso.

**Vem, que a sede de te amar me faz melhor  
Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor  
Preciso tanto lhe fazer feliz**

Quando separam-se estavam ofegantes e fitavam-se com carinho.

"Eu preciso ir agora." comentou com hesitação.

"Eu sei." trocaram um selinho e um forte abraço "Eu te amo, Virgínia, passei os últimos dez anos amando você."

Gina saiu da sala confusa e profundamente perturbada.

**Vem, que o tempo pode afastar nós dois  
Não deixe tanta vida pra depois**

A manhã de Sábado nascera ensolarada e fresca, dando indícios de que seria um dia maravilho. Gina atrasou-se um pouco na esperança de que quando descesse ao salão comunal todos já tivessem partido.

"Harry? O que faz aqui?" perguntou surpresa ao ver que ela a esperava ao pé da escada do dormitório.

"Esperava por você. Esta tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim, por quê?"

"Hermione me disse que você não estava no quarto quando chegamos ontem."

A ruiva ficou pálida, quando chegou todos estavam dormindo não pensou que pudessem ter dado pela sua ausência.

"Tem razão, eu não estava. Quando deixei o salão fui caminhar por Hogwarts para relembrar um pouco. Acabei chegando até a torre de astronomia, o céu estava tão estrelado que acabei perdendo a noção do tempo."

"Ah, foi só isso! Que alívio, pensei que algo de mal pudesse ter te acontecido." comentou enquanto abraçava a noiva e a conduzia para fora da torre.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Gina percebeu que Draco já estava lá, trocaram um olhar rápido. Depois do café haveria um jogo de quadribol em homenagem ao reencontro da turma mais querida de todos os tempos da escola de magia. Harry obviamente jogaria e a ruiva teria tempo suficiente para terminar a conversa com Draco.

Mas os planos não deram tão certo assim, ao anunciarem a escalação do time grifinório, a mulher descobriu-se no jogo.

"Harry, como irei jogar se nem faço parte dessa turma?" perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

"Estávamos com um desfalque e você sendo uma ótima jogadora foi escolhida para suprir a vaga."

"Sabe a quanto tempo não jogo?"

"Sei que se sairá bem." beijou a bochecha da mulher. "Vem, vamos no aprontar."

"Está bem."

Harry e Gina saíram abraçados do salão, o que provocou muito ciúme em um certo sonserino do outro lado da sala.

**Que eu só preciso saber  
Como vai você?**

Gina estava sentada a sombra de uma grande árvore na beira do lago, haviam ganhado o jogo e como prêmio tiveram um verdadeiro banquete de almoço. Agora descansava, ou pelo menos tentava.

Voltava de um treino de quadribol, estava chovendo e suas vestes estavam cheias de lama, o cabelo ruivo desalinhado e embaraçado.

"Você está linda." comentou enquanto se aproximava.

"Me poupa, Malfoy."

"Como foi o treino?"

"Péssimo, e se me der licença estou precisando de um banho."

"Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum."

"Eu a conheço muito bem para saber que há algo errado."

"Quer mesmo saber? Vi você e a Parkinson juntos essa manhã."

"Ah, foi isso?" sorriu debochado, deixando a ruiva mais irritada "Ela é só uma amiga."

"Você beija todas as suas amigas daquela forma?"

"Foi ela quem me agarrou, não o contrário."

"Esta desmerecendo minha inteligência."

"Você tem alguma?" perguntou irônico.

A ruiva se encheu de raiva e só conseguiu dar-lhe um tapa.

"Isso é tudo?" perguntou irônico.

"Não sei como posso estar com você. Você é exatamente tudo o que detesto, vive me ofendendo. E ainda sou otária a ponto de voltar sempre para você. Mas dessa vez não! Se você quer dormir com a Parkinson fique a vontade, a partir de agora não temos mais nada mesmo." fez menção de partir

"Virgínia..." ele a segurou.

"Adeus, Malfoy e desta vez é definitivo. Espero que você seja feliz.." estava indo embora quando voltou-se para o rapaz que a encarava sem entender o que se passava "Sabe o que mais dói? Eu realmente gosto de você." deu-lhe as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia!" gritou a pleno pulmões, não se importando que alguém pudesse ouvi-los.

A ruiva respirou fundo e olhou para o céu tentando pensar em outra coisa, tinha sido a primeira vez que ele dizia que a amava. Será que ele seria realmente capaz de tamanho sacrifício? A dúvida a consumia por dentro.

**Como vai você?  
Que já modificou a minha vida  
Razão de minha paz já esquecida  
Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você**

_Era tarde quando entrou no dormitório, ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, era território inimigo, se fosse pega não haveria misericórdia, entretanto ele valia a pena. Estava apaixonada e queria surpreende-lo. A sorte de ambos era que por ser ele monitor-chefe, dormia em um quarto separado, com alguma dificuldade encontrou-o. _

"Gina? O que faz aqui?" perguntou ao acordar com a namorada ao seu lado.

"Vim te ver." sorriu maliciosamente.

"Acho que ainda estou sonhando." sorriu

"Acho melhor aproveitarmos o seu sonho então." respondeu com segundas intenções.

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Aquela noite tornara-se então inesquecível, ele fora tão gentil e carinhoso, que teve certeza de que passaria o resto da vida ao seu lado.

Gina sorriu com a lembrança.

"Oi."

A mulher virou para ver quem vinha atrapalhar sua sessão nostalgia.

"Ah." respondeu ao ver quem era "Oi, Draco."

"Importa-se?" apontou para o lugar ao seu lado.

"Não."

"O que está fazendo?" questionou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

"Pensando em você."

O homem sorriu de satisfação ao saber daquilo. "Tem uma resposta pra mim?"

"Na verdade, tenho sim." voltou a encarar o lago "Eu acredito em você."

"Isso é ótimo!" sorriu e tentou beijar a moça.

"Vai com calma que alguém pode ver."

"Eu não me importo."

"Mas eu sim, sou noiva lembra-se?"

O loiro desanimou "O que faremos agora?"

Gina que encarava o lago, voltou-se para o homem "Você quer dizer o que EU faço agora."

"Não, Virgínia. Quis dizer nós." fitou os olhos castanhos.

"Draco, eu passei os últimos dez anos dividida entre o amor que sentia por você e o ódio por ter sido abandonada. Quando já havia desistido de tudo, Harry apareceu e deu um sentido novo a minha vida." fez uma pausa.

"Lamento tê-la feito passar por tudo isso." comentou sentindo-se culpado.

"Por mais forte que seja meu sentimento por você, tenho obrigações para com ele."

"Podemos simplesmente fugir. Se você concordar, fugimos amanhã no trem da oito horas que sai de Hogsmeade."

"Se fugirmos, sairemos juntos daqui, não quero ver a história se repetir."

"Posso garantir que não vai se repetir." sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Preciso ficar sozinha." pediu enquanto fitou o lago, novamente.

"Nos vemos mais tarde?" perguntou na expectativa de ouvir um 'sim'. Mas Não houve resposta, a mente de Gina vagava novamente.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando ela pareceu despertar. E deparou-se com Harry sentado ao seu lado, mirando o lago. (que devia ser muito interessante já que todo mundo olha tanto para esse lago.)

"Harry? O que faz aqui?"

"Observando você."

"Não estou entendendo."

"Vi você e Malfoy juntos."

"Só estávamos conversando." comentou enquanto o fitava.

"Percebeu o que você me disse? Gina, desde quando um Malfoy e um Weasley conversam? Será que pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Não sabe mesmo?"

"Quero ouvir de você."

"Eu te amo, você sabe. Sou apaixonada por você desde os dez anos, ficar com você era tudo o que sempre quis e então de repente estamos noivos." olhou para a aliança na mão "Eu não posso fazer isso." fitou os profundos olhos verdes.

"Como assim?" perguntou sem entender onde a noiva queria chegar.

"Eu não posso me casar. Descobri que o que sinto por você é uma paixão infantil, não é amor de verdade. Eu te amo, mas como um irmão."

Harry silenciou por um momento, o que para Gina realmente fora a eternidade "Eu te entendo."

"Me entende?" perguntou confusa.

"É, entendo. Sinto o mesmo, você é como minha irmãzinha caçula." sorriu aliviado "Posso te contar um segredo?"

"Claro." sorriu para incentiva-lo.

"Você se lembra que Hermione e eu éramos super amigos, não lembra?"

"Só amigos? Todo mundo apostava para ver quando vocês ficariam juntos." riu ao lembrar.

"Desde que a reencontrei na Sexta, depois de quase cinco anos só nos correspondendo por cartas, devido ao nosso trabalho, senti algo diferente."

Gina sorriu "Harry, finalmente caiu a ficha."

"Acha que daria certo?" perguntou inseguro.

"Precisa tentar, não acha?"

"Como ficamos?" fitou a ruiva nos olhos.

"Me convida para ser a madrinha e juro que ficamos bem." sorriu. "A propósito, acho que deve ficar com isso." a ruiva retirou a aliança do dedo e entregou para Harry.

"Acho que devemos guardá-las, para dar sorte." Harry pegou a mão de Gina e recolocou a aliança em seu dedo.

A ruiva fitou a aliança em seu dedo e depois encarou os adoráveis olhos verdes que também a fitavam nos olhos, abraçaram-se e juntos assistiram ao pôr-do-sol.

**Vem, que a sede de te amar me faz melhor  
Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor  
Preciso tanto lhe fazer feliz**

Gina procurou por Draco praticamente em todo o castelo, não o encontrando em lugar algum.

"Anda Draco, onde você está?" perguntou enquanto olhava atrás de uma tapeçaria da parede, e então como por milagre, teve a idéia.

E novamente se arriscando a ser pega, entrou no salão comunal da sonserina que para sua sorte estava deserto. Dessa vez, sem nenhuma dificuldade chegou ao quarto do monitor chefe.

"Procurei você por toda parte." comentou sorrindo enquanto sentava ao lado dele na cama.

Ele apenas a fitou silenciosamente "Veio se despedir?"

"Não estou entendo?"

"Suponho que já fez a sua escolha."

"Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido." comentou desorientada.

"Olha, eu realmente gosto de você, por isso não serei sua despedida de solteira. Procure outra pessoa para te divertir."

"Enlouqueceu?" perguntou surpresa. "Draco, eu vim até aqui para ficar com você."

"Acha mesmo que vou acreditar? Vi você e Harry hoje a tarde, depois que você me mandou embora."

"Nós conversamos, e daí?

"Vocês reafirmaram o compromisso, vi quando devolveu a aliança à ele que a recolocou em seu dedo. Espero que os dois idiotas sejam felizes."

"Você entendeu tudo errado." afirmou irritada.

"É mesmo? E porque a aliança está no seu dedo? apontou para a mão da mulher "Esperei dez anos, Gina, DEZ longos anos para poder ficar com você.. Esperava um pouco mais de sinceridade da sua parte." comentou exaltado.

Gina caiu na gargalhada ao entender o porquê da atitude do loiro, o que deixou o homem irado. "Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Harry e eu rompemos esta tarde, eu estou aqui na sua frente porque EU quero ficar com você." falava pausadamente como se explicasse para uma criança o alfabeto.

"Como pode descer tão baixo, Weasley? Vir até aqui para rir na minha cara, porque preferiu aquele idiota a mim. Meu pai estava certo, estava enganado ao seu respeito."

"Draco, pára e me escuta." pediu enquanto forçava-o a olhar para ela.

"Preciso arrumar minhas coisa, partirei amanhã de manhã, no trem da oito. Tenho muita coisa para acertar, se me der licença." Draco abriu a porta do quarto e deu passagem a mulher que lhe encarava incrédula.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" perguntou enquanto tentava evitar as lágrimas

"Fazendo o quê?" perguntou apático.

"É assim? Não me quer mais então arruma um desculpa estúpida dessa? Quer sabe? Eu é que não quero mais você."

"Por mim." fingiu indiferença.

"Vá pro inferno, Malfoy."

"Depois de você." e novamente fez sinal para que saísse.

Gina fitava-o perplexa, esperava que a qualquer momento ele abrisse um sorriso e dissesse que era uma brincadeira. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si. Estava na escada quando ouviu a porta ser batida novamente.

**Vem, que o tempo pode afastar nós dois  
Não deixe tanta vida pra depois**

"Então como foi?" Harry perguntou ao vê-la sentada em frente a lareira, as três horas da manhã.

"Ele acha que ainda estamos juntos." comentou triste.

"Não disse a ele?"

"Ele nem quis ouvir."

"Posso obrigá-lo a ouvir, se você quiser. Adoraria enfiar a mão na cara dele." comentou sorrindo.

Gina também sorriu "Ele parte de manhã." suspirou "Tarde demais."

"Tem certeza?"

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça " Mas e você e a Mione. Já contou pra ela?"

"Que terminamos, sim. Que eu a amo, ainda não."

"Posso te dar um conselho? Diga logo, se perder a oportunidade agora, depois pode ser muito tarde."

"Digo o mesmo para você." fez uma pausa "Se você acha que o Malfoy vale mesmo a pena, vá atrás dele."

Harry deu lhe um beijo na testa desejando-lhe boa noite e retirou-se do salão comunal deixando Gina sozinha.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia Weasley. E se algum dia eu agir de forma a fazê-la acreditar o contrário, não acredite."

Gina estava sentada na janela vendo o amanhecer, uma vez que passara a noite em claro, quando viu Draco atravessar os jardins. Olhou para o relógio, eram sete horas. O homem entrou numa carruagem e partiu sem olhar para trás.

"Adeus, meu amor." comentou baixinho.

**Não deixe tanta vida pra depois**

Draco estava na estação, à espera do trem, tinha esperança de que ela viesse. Estava agitado e andava de um lado para outro, enquanto o tempo parecia voar. O trem chegou, mas ele recusou-se a embarcar de imediato, ela viria.

"Sr. precisa embarcar." advertiu o bilheteiro.

"Está bem." aqueles três degraus foram os mais difíceis de enfrentar durante toda sua vida, se vencesse-os perderia Gina para sempre, e se ficasse teria que vê-la ao lado de Harry. Estava confuso e não sabia o que seria pior.

"Ela não vem." falou tentando se convencer a subir de uma vez.

"Oito horas, todos à bordo!" gritou um funcionário lá fora.

O trem começou a se movimentar enquanto as esperanças do homem ficavam para trás.

**Que eu só preciso saber  
Como vai você?**

"Com licença, Sr. Malfoy." uma funcionária do trem adentrou á cabine.

"Algum problema?"

"Vim informar-lhe que o Sr terá que dividir a cabine."

"Quando a reservei, deixei bem claro que queria ficar sozinho." falou rudemente.

"Nós entendemos." comentou sem graça "Mas é um passageiro de última hora."

"Não quero mais ninguém aqui."

"Com licença. Esse lugar está vago?"

O homem pretendia responder que não, pois não queria companhia, mas ao virar-se, as palavras fugiram. Era a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele momento, os sentimentos se misturavam com a surpresa. Ele queria abraça-la e não deixar que ela partisse nunca mais, mas não sabia se era uma miragem. Resolveu arriscar.

"Gina? O que..."

"Shhh" a ruiva colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios silenciando-o.

Ele a puxou, fazendo com que ela caísse em seu colo, fitaram-se por um segundo antes de selarem com um beijo todo o amor que sentiam.

The End

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

n/a: muito fofo esse final, não é!

Se descordam de mim, comentem; Se concordam comente também, o importante é que COMENTEM.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

E também a Saori que cedeu o seu tempo indisponível ajudando-me a melhorar este pequeno conto.

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.


End file.
